


Never Say Never

by PandorasBoxKaili



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasBoxKaili/pseuds/PandorasBoxKaili
Summary: Becoming a country was hard enough for Neverland since it was a fantasy land that England created for the enjoyment of all the children. One day, out of the blue; a knock came out Arthur's door and there stood a woman who was as beautiful as they came. The only issue was the woman was created by Arthur... and her name was Renia; AKA; Neverland...





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had started a few years back that I uncovered recently. So please excuse the dirtiness in these chapters. *She bows* Other than that, enjoy the story and let me know if I should continue it.

Arthur, also known as; England, sat across from the woman who had mysteriously shown up at his door. Her long maroon hair cascaded down her back in large, long curls, curling around her frame of her face perfectly. Her ocean blue eyes were staring directly into Arthur's green ones. It seemed like there was so much pain and hurt inside of them. The man cleared his throat as if to try and start a conversation with the woman. She was certainly a beautiful woman, her slim body, her plump breasts that were barely covered by the strange black medieval looking gown. When it was certain that she wasn't about to start the talk, Arthur sighed and sat up a little taller in his chair. 

"So... You are saying that you are..." He began, hoping that she would repeat what she said at the door, however, she simply nodded at him. "Right... Neverland... Do you have a real name that you would like to be called?"   
  
She at first didn't say anything, her eyes digging into his soul, his well being. This made Arthur a little uneasy, but he wasn't going to show it on his face. He simply nodded at the strangeness that was wrapping itself around the room, "I see..." He mumbled. 

"Renia." Her voice, sounding like an angel flew past his ears and kissed them with the softest kiss, "They called me Reina." 

Arthur nodded, unable to find his voice for some reason. He couldn't help but to look up and down her body once again. She was so pale looking, almost like a doll. No flaw to her skin except a scar that did catch his attention when he opened the door. It was located on her neck, almost a knife wound in the past that was never treated right. Never did Arthur thought that he was able to create some sort of fantasy land out of thin air, but there she was, sitting in front of her. Though, she didn't look like she was from a distant fantasy land; her clothes were old fashion and out dated, but that was the only thing that was 'odd' about her. Arthur cleared out his throat again and leaned over to grip his white tea cup on his table that was filled with tea. He brought it to his lips and took a sip of the warm tea, letting the taste of bliss enter his mouth.  When he opened his eyes and looked over at Reina, he saw her face was twisted with disgust. In her hand was her tea cup and it looked as if she swallowed a bug.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, wondering if perhaps she burnt herself from the tea,   
  
She looked up at Arthur with the same disgusted face plastered as an expression. She swallowed hard and shook her head like a dog with it's tongue out.   
  
"That is horrible!" She hissed,   
  
That was like an arrow through Arthur's heart as he felt his insides shatter with sadness. No one liked his cooking or his tea. He let out a sigh of disliking as he looked up at her. He was trying to keep calm and not shout at her. Last thing he should do was yell at her... After all, she did come for his help.   
  
"So, Renia, why did you come here?" Arthur asked while sipping his tea once more,   
  
"I came... to become an independent country." She stated straight to the point.

This caused Arthur to spit his tea out of his mouth and splattered it all over Reina. She had a not amused look when she used her sleeve to wipe off the tea on her face and sighed,   
  
"That was uncalled for..." She mumbled.

"Why do you want to be a country?" He asked while wiping off his tea with his sleeve. 

"Because, I want people to believe more in me. If I was a real country, something that wasn't targeting children, people will come and make the country more money." 

"But... Neverland doesn't need money..." Arthur crunched his thick eyebrows together with concern.

"We are trying to get more modern, Arthur. We might have magic, we might have items and tools, but the things we lack are workers and workers demand money." Her voice was stern, hard, "We are existing because of the children, but soon those children are going to grow up. Then who would remember Neverland? No one. Then we will sink and disappear." 

Arthur gulped down the spit that collected in the back of his throat as she talked such an outrageous talk. Arthur sighed deeply, not knowing how to handle this. He never had once had to handle this before. Neverland just manifested in front of him... A children's story... Came to life... Arthur shook his head and ran a hand through his thick blond hair in frustration. A thought bubbled in his mind as he looked up at her with an interesting expression. 

"Look, I really want to help you, but it isn't that easy... There are two ways of becoming a country; one, war. I doubt you would be ready to be able to fight and win a war against any of the countries here. Or..." 

"Or...?" She asked when he stopped talking, she looked completely calm as if that she was expecting these answers from him. 

Arthur groaned, well knowing that he shouldn't be telling her this, "You... can go to school." He sighed. 

"School...? What is that...?" She tilted her head cutely to the side with a bland expression on her face.

"Come with me tomorrow... I will show you..." He mumbled, not realizing what he was saying to her..

 

Later that day, Renia was walking down the large hallways of his manor. She wanted to look around since she was going to stay here for the time being. Arthur gave her a room at the far end of the east wing. It was a sign of kindness that Arthur helped her, despite the fact that she probably wont be able to handle school very well. Besides having to juggle world meetings and him being a teacher at the school, it was going to be so stressful now having Neverland staying in his manor. Arthur sighed heavily as he sat in the chair that he was in when they were having the talk. He looked across of him, looking where Renia sat at, he knew deep inside of him... This was going to be ... interesting. 

 

Renia walked over to the end of the east wing, gripping the door on the far left and opening it up. It was a beautiful bedroom. The colors were really bright and beautiful, the long bed posts with the curtains. It was certainly something that she could only dream of. As she took one step inside of the door, she closed her eyes. Blue glowing bubbles escaped from the bottom of her feet as they danced around her like a bunch of fireflies. Her feet began to drown by a flash of light, the light slowly began to eat up her legs. Two hooves replaced her feet from before as they clapped gently against the tilts of the floor. The light still ate away from her figure until it reached her head. It went past her head, reveling two large antlers attached to her pretty crown. Her black medieval dress was transformed into a light blue ball dress that had a thin silky cape covering her back side. Her once blue eyes were now a beautiful hot pink color. A head piece appeared around her forehead made from gold chains and a green gem in the center of her forehead. To make it simple, she looked like a fawn.  She walked with grace over to the bed and sat down at the end of it. Since she was alone she could release the magic spell around her to make her seem human. If she was to show up to Arthur's house like this, he would probably freak out... She fell back, letting her back to hit the soft bed. This place... it was beautiful... and she hoped that Arthur would help her... If not... Then she refused to go empty handed at least. She smiled a little as she closed her eyes and let herself to drift into the darkness of the dream world.  


End file.
